


uh phantom thief thing

by eggiscool



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background DICE (Dangan Ronpa), Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, yuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggiscool/pseuds/eggiscool
Summary: the phantom thief and his group of goons always seems to be just barely out of his reach. but maybe this time he'll catch them?
Kudos: 1





	uh phantom thief thing

**Author's Note:**

> YUH   
> im sorry, i dont know a n y t h i n g about legal stuff BABDHEUWJWJDJDJDJF  
> but i hope you guys enjoy! :]

Cases are meant to be solved. I mean, crimes aren't, but when it becomes a case, you can be sure that somebody is hot on its trail. And you bet Shuichi Saihara would do just about anything to solve this case.  
The notorious Phantom Thief, sprinting through the night, sparkling with the stars, playing with his prey, he was the known across the town, and the nearby towns, too. Well, that's what they _thought of_ him. Giving him names and treating him like some weird movie villain gave him way more slack then needed. In reality (from what the detectives had gotten), the Phantom Thief was a young man, pretty short too. Purple hair. Wore all monochrome, too, usually in blacks or whites. Someone who had fun with his crimes before going. That was the Phantom Thief.   
"...I think." Shuichi Saihara stared at the camera in front of him before looking back at the ground. The local news wanted to know everything about their progress on the Phantom Thief case and my oh my, they had gotten it. Well, at least for a little while, before he went back to shying away from the camera a bit. He gave them a description, though, and that was good enough for them to end the live and pack the cameras up, shaking the peoples' hands before leaving. It was a sunny day out, the trees stretching around the building where he stood. A gentle breeze blew his blue hair, as he walked towards the building. He had worked there for a little while now, a detective agency that his uncle had always worked at. He'd admired the man, the simple reason why he came here, but these cases seemed to get harder with each one solved. Its stressful, really, you have so much to figure out and so much faith put into you. But, nevertheless, he enjoyed it, and was quite good at it too!   
His shoes clicked against the tile on the inside of the place, the stereotypical smell of office hitting him as soon as he had walked in. He reached a long hallway, before reaching another, then a door, then his office. The door creaked as his hand rested on the now open doors handle. Files were stacked atop of his desk, but he didn't mind; that was how it usually was when he had a big case to investigate. He walked over before sitting down, and looking at the files. You know, you don't realize how much stuff is there until you take a good look, I suppose. Well, it was a big case, or the biggest he had yet. A case about a thief, actually, a thief and a group of goons, that went about stealing from places like museums and always managing to be _just_ too quick or _just_ too planned or _just_ too shocking. That's what gave them the reputation in the town, anyways, the fact that some how, such an obvious thief hadn't been caught. Shuichi shook his head slightly in an attempt to get himself to focus on the task at hand, before going back to look at the files.   
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇  
"Checkmate."  
"Come ONNNN, again?!" A girl with pigtails sighed, before getting from her seat.  
"Maybe it's just cause you SUCK at chess!" the purple haired boy sitting across the table from her called back.   
"You take that back!"   
"Well, I'd take it back if you'd prove it."  
"Ohh, you're ON!"   
A small chuckle followed by a sigh came from the back of the room.   
"How many times are y'all gonna do this? This is the fifth time you've quit then called a rematch." It came from another girl, a strawberry blonde with short hair walking over to the other two.   
"Well, if he didn't stop CHEATING maybe this wouldn't keep happening!"

"Did not!"  
"Did too!"   
The other girl smiled before looking back at the scene.   
"Look, it seemed fair enough s-"  
The creak of a door interrupted the girls statement as another person stepped in. A blond boy came in, looking at the scene of a determined girl staring at the purple haired boy and another sighing and chuckling softly.   
"Another loss, Ace? Hey, you'll get there soon!" The blond said before Ace got up and smacked him on the head.  
"Hey! Come on, it's a compliment!"  
"Yeah, the most backhanded compliment EVER! 'Oh yeah, thank you so so much Clubs for telling me I lost again!" The last part was said in a mocking tone.  
"Okay, okay, I get it, you're just soooo good. Anywa-"  
"Oh, do you wanna SEE how good I am? Bet! Queen, be our referee!"   
"..No, I was gonna sa-"  
He was interrupted by Ace going back to her seat and Queen sitting down on the other side of the table, watching the game. He sighed again.  
\-------  
"Aaaanndddddd, Kokichi wins!" The game had ended, and Ace had lost again.   
Clubs stepped forward.  
"Oh! Now that you're done, I can a-"  
"Really?! AGAIN??"  
"....I ca-"  
"Man, I guess you're just that bad."  
"I-"  
"Hey, Kokichi, don't get your ego too high. She could always beat ya the next time you play."   
**"I** **CAN ASK ABOUT OUR UPCOMING PLANS."** Clubs exclaimed.  
"Geez! We're listening!" Ace looked back at him.   
"WELL IT DIDN'T SEEM LIKE IT!," he sighed, "Look, we haven't done anything in around two and a half weeks meaning we're..," he paused in thought, tapping his foot. "...around 8 days behind our average!"  
"You were keeping track?" Kokichi chimed in.   
"You _weren't?"_  
"What, are you the crime calendar?"  
"Look, it just...feels off, okay! An entire two and half weeks? Without a plan or anything? We've been on a one week streak for a bit now!"  
"You the misdeed mentor?" Ace followed up with.  
"T-the what?"  
"The offense accountan-"  
"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME AND LET ME GET TO THE POINT PLEASE!"  
"Fineeee!"   
Clubs walked forward to the others before sitting down in an empty chair. The table was still covered with a chessboard, the white pieces in check. Man, _does_ she suck that bad at chess?  
"Okay, so basically, w-"  
"We can do something tonight."  
"W-WHAT?!"   
"I mean you are right. We're a little behind schedule. Might as well."  
"We can't just go in! We gotta, like, plan or something. Or run it over with the other six!"  
"They'll be fine with it, I can bet you that!"   
"Okay....but let's at least plan. Or run it over with Spade. She's good with that stuff."  
□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□  
With Shuichi, time passes by pretty fast when he's looking over a case. Especially one like the Phantom Thief case, I mean, there was so much to learn about it! Something odd was that they had came to the same museum on a weekly basis for the past 3 weeks, but it had been around 20 days since the last time they had came. What was with this sudden hiatus? Was it because they were planning something even bigger? Because they wanted to catch us off guard? Or maybe we had gotten too close to solving the case, so they chickened out and will never come back again? Shuichi decided that couldn't be it, but he didn't know why he ruled it out. Not like he _wanted_ to see the Phantom Thief, he had caused nothing but trouble and stress, but he still had a feeling that he'd see him again. And he couldn't tell if it was a good or bad feeling.   
*Rinnnngggggg, rinnnnnnngggggg*  
"Hm?"  
The phone rung, snapping him out of his research of the case. How long had he been sitting there? The clock in front of him answered his question, reading "7:00 p.m" on its screen. No way it had been _that_ long, right? Well, that doesn't matter, the phone still rung on it's stand. Shuichi picked up the phone.   
"Hey, this is Saihara, right?"  
It was a girl from another department. He had seen her every now and then, but had barely knew anything about her besides her name being Kat.  
"Hm?"  
"Soo you're doing the Phantom Thief case right now, yeah?"  
"O-oh, yeah! I'm looking over it right now."  
"Yeah so like, he's at the museum right now. Just got there, so you got time."  
"H-he's WHAT?!"  
"No worries, you can get there soon."  
"THERE WASN'T ANOTHER WAY TO TELL ME THIS?"  
"Look, it worked, okay? So like, get there soon."   
He sighed.   
  
"I will."  
\--------------------------------------  
Shuichi looked at the museum. Through the windshield of his car, he could see plenty of cop cars and other coworkers on this case. Lights coated the whole area, illuminating everything he walked on and looked at. It was a full moon tonight, the air swaying the trees and his hair as he prepared himself for another cat-and-mouse chase of this thief and his pack of goons. Maybe this time they could catch him. He hoped they would.   
♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧  
"Okay, we're all set, riighhtt?" Ace looked up at the sky while speaking, preparing herself along with looking up at the night sky.  
"Oh no! I totally forgot the plans, silly me! Guess we gotta leave!" Kokichi replied, smiling a mischievous smile as usual.  
"W-what?! Well, I could go over it aga-" Another voice spoke up, coming from a long haired brunette girl, Spade, before being cut off.  
"That was a lie."  
"Oh. Yeah." Spade laughed quietly before speaking again.   
<span;> "So I need to get in there, disable some of the main lights while the rest of you do your thing." She mostly spoke to tell herself again, but still wanted confirmation.   
"Yeah, you're good on that. Ya really sound like one of those stereotypical 'hacker-people' though." Queen responded, looking at Spade again, smiling.  
"Sooo, when are we gonna do it?" Clubs asked.  
"Be patient. We cannot just go in like we have no chance of risk." a brown haired boy, Hearts, replied.   
"Okay, everyone ready?"  
\----------------------------------------  
Shuichi stood by other coworkers, most of which he had recognized, but didn't know. A blonde he had seen in a hallway once, a black haired girl who had solved a huge case around 2 years ago, a brunette who always sat in the same way, which was uncanny in an odd way. But now it didn't matter, this was another big opportunity to finally find their culprit. Well, less of _find_ them, and more of catch them.   
"Go! Go!" A voice from behind them boomed, and Shuichi looked back before looking back at the people around him, and then to the museum. The Phantom Thief. He was there, you could see him running across from the inside, followed by a few others. His feet went before he could really notice, going as fast as he could to keep up. The burning in his lungs didn't slow him down, or the ache in his legs. He needed to catch this thief. He needed to see him again.   
Hallways after hallways greeted him when inside, followed by staircases and elevators. Plenty of people were already on the first floor, scattering around to check rooms, so he headed up the stairs. The second floor looked almost identical to the first, rooms on each side and hallways in the rooms. He ran into the first room in front of him, checking around frantically before the burn of his lungs and the ache of his legs finally hit him. He was never really running too much, so suddenly running so much tired him out quickly. His hand laid on the desk in front of him as he tried to get his stamina up. A window was in front of him, filled with bright light from the outside. And it flickered. And flickered. And then went out.   
"Huh?" Shuichi said quietly, not exactly realizing he said it out loud. Why would the light go out right now? These were powerful lights, and it'd be a real coincidence if the power went out suddenly.  
"Oh? What's wrong?"   
Shuichi froze. The moonlight was the only thing keeping the room from being pitch black, so all he could see when he looked back was a barely illuminated boy.  
Wait.

"Ugh, well _this_ is boring! You're just gonna stand there, all wide eyed? You seemed like you've been waiting for this for a bit!"  
The Phantom Thief.  
"You're...the.....Phantom Thief?"  
"No! I'm just a worker here!" He replied sarcastically.   
"That's a lie."  
"Oh nooo!! You see right through me! Was it the all white outfit, or the logo that says D.I.C.E, maybe?"  
"You...you've stolen so many things and led us on a goosechase this whole time! I will not let you get away easily this time!"  
"Ohhh, I get it. Hero complex I see. Well, it doesn't matter!"  
"W-what? Look-"  
"Cause I'm such a bad person, right?You know, bad people are people who do things that are bad. Villains are the people who enjoy it, too. Who like to watch the prey squirm. So what do you see me as?"  
"Stop with the monologuing, you..." He sighed, "You cannot get away with this anymore.   
"Oh, really? Awh man, you know I've planned this for _soo_ long now, being able to see you then leaving, and I'll only be able to accomplish half of it? Oh well..." he looked behind him, at the open window behind him.   
"Sayonara, emo detective!"  
"H-huh?!"  
And he stepped out. Maybe Shuichi would catch him, but,   
  
unfortunately, not tonight.  
  
  
  



End file.
